


take a chance on me

by bagginshieldonpluto



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Feels, M/M, Mamma mia! inspired, Post-War, Romance, Years after the war, lots of feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 09:17:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11078592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bagginshieldonpluto/pseuds/bagginshieldonpluto
Summary: “Is there any… problem?” He asked, blushing.Nevilleclearlynever told Frank about Draco Malfoy. Neville had been such into his botanical business since his split. She knew that her best friend wasn’t going to be particularly enchanted;furious, instead but she handed the list instead. Maybe it was time? “Well, your dad is simply going to make a scene but he’ll be fine.”





	take a chance on me

**Author's Note:**

> my first contribution to the dreville fandom! i was happily listening to the mamma mia! soundtrack (with queen meryl and all) and i suddenly had this idea. so yeah, i'm pretty much happy about it.

**Two weeks ago**

Frank and Evie were finally done with the guests’ list. It was three weeks down until the son of Neville Longbottom was going to marry the love of his life. His parents were also really involved in the preparations even though they were now divorced for years now. They wanted the best for their son. Hannah was married to another wizard and Neville was still single. But they we’re getting along for this special event of their Frank.

They went down the garden where Luna was putting the flowers on the table. She was also really involved too. Anything for her godson happiness. Frank handed her the piece of paper with the brightest smile. “Aunt Loonie, we’ve finally decided.”

Luna replied with one of her brightest smile too as she looked down. There were a lot of familiar names like Potter, Weasley, Lupin… and at her great surprise: Malfoy was down there too.

“Draco Malfoy, uh?” She raised her eyebrows. “How did you get that name?” Luna was curious because Neville _never_ opened about this. Well, not in front of his son as she can remember. And Draco Malfoy was basically a name to ban in his vocabulary so, how?

Frank suddenly became uncomfortable. Was he going to tell the truth or not? “Uh… I read that somewhere. It was on some papers that dad keeps, you know?”

Of course, she didn’t buy that. His godmother crossed her arms. “Tell me the truth.”

“Is there any… problem?” He asked, blushing.

Neville _clearly_ never told Frank about Draco Malfoy. Neville had been such into his botanical business since his split. She knew that her best friend wasn’t going to be particularly enchanted; _furious_ , instead but she handed the list instead. Maybe it was time? “Well, your dad is simply going to make a scene but he’ll be fine.” Luna classically answered.

“A scene? But auntie, what happened between them?” He knew something happened with this Draco Malfoy! Frank wanted to know and he wasn’t going to let her go with it.

The blond Ravenclaw girl sighed as she put another flower bouquet on another table. “Why don’t you ask your father?”

“You just said that he was going to make a scene. I invited Scorpius. But I thought you know… We invited uncle Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron. Why couldn’t we invite Draco? Didn’t he like go to school with my father?”

Yes. Oh yes but Luna wasn’t sure that he heard the good version of what really happened. And she knew Neville was going to bawl as soon as he going to remark that Draco was invited.

But fortunately, the family of Evie, Neville and Hannah trusted her to approve the guests list. “Ok alright. But if your father makes a scene, you realize that you’ll have to defend your own decision?” Luna wanted to make sure that all this story wasn’t going to weigh on her shoulder.

Frank looked excited. “I promise, aunt Loonie!” He kissed her cheeks as she rolled her eyes.

“Than ok, go on. Go!”

Frank and Evie immediately went to write down their invitations. Luna looked at them.

_Oh god, what the bloody hell did she just do?_

*

When Draco received the invitation, he was so confused. To be fair, he didn’t understand what was going on. Plus, he was a hundred percent sure that Neville wouldn’t have let him go to his son’s wedding. But the same evening, he received and owl from Luna.

_Dear Draco,_

_I know this makes nonsense for now. And I wanted to make sure that you know that I approved this. It was all Frank’s idea and you know that I was never against you. I know how Neville’s going to react, you know it too. But I don’t think you should refuse. I talked to Harry and the others. They agreed that you should come._

_It’s up to you. And I know this is hard... but maybe it’s time for you two to talk._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Luna Lovegood_

It still didn’t make any sense for him. The invitation needed a confirmation. The wedding was soon. Draco hesitated and he perfectly knew that he couldn’t find sleep.

As a fool, he decided to answer.

_To Mr. and future Mrs. Longbottom,_

_I must be honest with you, I was surprised to see your invitation. But as Scorpius is going to be there, I will be more than honored to accept your invitation._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

He sent back the owl.

_What the bloody hell did he do?_

*

**One week before the wedding**

Luna kept the secret all this time. Of course, she was curious to see her best friend’s reaction as she knew their history wasn’t entirely done. But Frank stuck to his decision and he was more than happy to see a positive answer from Draco. He still never shared how he found that name with Luna but it wasn’t so important.

For now.

Luckily for them, Neville never remarked the entire list of the guests. He was too busy trying to coordinate the flowers. He let Hannah and Evie’s family set up the other stuff. After all, everyone knew that he was the botanical expert. It wasn’t a surprise to see him arrange the flowers that his son chose. And no one was seeing him except if they reached him to his greenhouse.

Sometimes, Frank crashed into. “It’s going to be beautiful dad.” He always said above his dad’s shoulder.

“I hope so. I just want you to be happy you know?”

His son had a small smile. “I know that. I really want you to be happy too...” He swallowed hard. Did he make a mistake? Luna was maybe right...

Neville laughed. “I’m fine, son. I promise you.”

He clearly had _no idea_ that Draco was coming.

(Or... did he really?)

*

The week before the wedding, all the guests were invited to come and stay on the area where the ceremony was going to happen. Luna was nervous. Draco was the only guest left that didn’t show up yet.

“Maybe he changed his mind?” Ron said. “You know, after all that happened...”

Ginny shook her hair. “I tend to say that he’s going to come. It’s Draco.”

Since the past years, the things between the old Hogwarts students were less awkward. Even Ron started to make himself friendly with the Malfoy. Ok, it was more because Rose and Scorpius were starting dating, but even a little before that, their relation were friendly and warm.

Harry nodded. “And Scorpius said that his dad was just waiting for everyone to arrive.”

At the same moment, Luna arrived, stressful. “Someone tell me that he’s here.” Everyone knew that she wasn’t the type to freak out about things but this time, it was on her shoulders. _Almost_ , but still. She approved Frank’s decision.

Hermione put an hand on the blonde’s shoulder. “He’s going to be there.”

“Neville’s going to _freak out_. And not in the most positive way.”

“Calm down.” Ron calmly breathed. “You know, Draco’s a good person. And he’s going to show up when he’s ready.” Coming from the Weasley a couple of years ago could’ve been weird but for now, it wasn’t a surprise for any of the gang.

“Maybe he wants us to come reach him?” Ginny proposed. “Coming alone is going to add drama. Does he have a phone or something?”

“I don’t need a phone Weasley, thanks. I’m just good at sneak in without anyone see me.” A voice behind them said.

Draco Malfoy himself was standing there. All aging and he seemed in a good form. the gang warmly smiled to him as Ron gave him a pat on the back. “Good to see you mate.”

The Malfoy gave him a small smile. “I think you guys are going to be the only ones.”

“Don’t say that, Draco. It’s not going to be a catastrophe.”

“I hope so, Granger, I hope so.” But he was glad to be with friends. At least, it wasn’t going to be all awkward with him and Luna.

Further away, Scorpius and Rose were congratulating Frank and Evie for their wedding. Frank was glad to see them here as they were the one who helped the fate after all.

“Thanks to you guys.” Evie said.

Frank couldn’t wait to ask his friends: “Scorpius, is your dad here, yet?”

Scorpius didn’t even know. He knew how hard it was for his father to be here. Of course, he knew a little bit more than Frank about their dads. He was the one who talked about him accidentally to his friend. He looked around and spied him around the Potters and Weasleys with Luna. He smiled. “He’s actually the only blond guy with our parents and your godmother.” He turned back to Frank. “You know it took him awhile before answering you... He couldn’t believe that you invited him.”

“I think it’s time for my father to be happy too. Not just me.” Frank honestly said.

“Which speaking of, where’s Neville Longbottom?” Rose asked.

Scorpius curiously added. “Yeah, where’s your dad? I’ve talked to your mum but your father’s not there?”

Sadly, Neville didn’t want to show up. Frank asked him a little before and his dad answered that he had some work to do. “He stays on his greenhouse most of the time. Maybe luckily for us that he’s not going to remark your father.”

“Well, come with me? Between men and let’s go talk to my own dad?”

Frank smiled to Scorpius and he silently agreed, letting Evie and Rose alone. The two friends reached out the group of the ancient students of Hogwarts, the legends of the war. They were talking and laughing when the two boys approached. Maybe some high school gossip? They could never know but the group of friends seemed delight to see them arrive.

“Hey, the groom is finally taking care of his guests.” Ron joked. “Scorpius, I can’t believe you let your dad coming alone.”

“Well, he insists.” Scorpius laughed.

Frank smiled to the eldest Malfoy. “Mister Malfoy, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Scorpius talk about you all the time.”

Draco rolled his eyes. “I hope that it’s not in a too much bad way?” He looked at Frank. The portrait of his father. His heart started to race. Neville hadn’t seen him for ages. How was he going to react that his son invited him in his back? Now that he was there, he could finally know and he was terrified.

“Not all the time. Thanks for coming.” Frank thanked.

“It’s my pleasure. And I can finally catch up with my son’s life.” He joked.

“Frank, where’s your father?” Hermione asked.

The question that Draco never had the courage to ask himself. He began to stress about it. But Neville’s son seemed a little bit sad about it. “Well... he’s down his greenhouse. I asked him to come down sometimes but he’s not a crowdy person.” Draco breathed again. “Yeah, maybe you can go say hi to him? Some of the guests really want to see him...”

“I tried.” Luna said immediately. “Your turn. But...”

“I wasn’t planning to go and see him, Luna.” Draco politely replied. “You guys can go but I think I’m the last person he wants to see.” Then, there were a silence. No one was moving. “Oh no, guys...”

Harry gently put a hand on his shoulder. “I can’t believe you survived the apocalypse but you can’t go see Neville...”

Everyone had a small laughter. Draco looked at Luna who just nodded to him with an encouraging smile. The minute after, he was walking down the greenhouse of Neville who had no idea he was there.

How _bad_ could this go?

*

Neville was seeing in his blur windows the lights of the garden and he could her some of the chats outside. But he didn’t want to go. Everyone was probably waiting for the hero with the sword to just get out but the Gryffindor wasn’t in the mood for that.

And he wasn’t dumb as his son thought. He _saw_ Draco’s name on that list. He was terrified to go there and see him. Randomly, after all these years. He didn’t chase Luna of Frank about this because he didn’t want to ruin everything. It was his son’s wedding, not a time for drama that was in the past.

Or was it?

“So, this is where you are hiding.” A voice said. Neville could recognize it anywhere. His heart skipped a beat and he didn’t want to turn to face him.

He had a small smile that Draco couldn’t see. “I thought you wouldn’t come.” Was is what he would’ve want?

Draco had a nervous laugh. “Well, I guess that I’m still full of surprises.”

“Like you always had been.” Neville said as he decided to finally face him. Draco Malfoy was here. In his temporary greenhouse for his son’s wedding. How many chances there were for this to happen? Not many but it did.

An awkward silence settled between them. Draco stared at every little detail of Neville’s face. He was the same. Neville did the same thing. Even if all these years took them apart, here they were. The distance that were separating them was unsupportable.

Draco looked down. “I can if you want... I know you said in your letter.”

“I meant what I said in my letter...” Neville immediately cut him, approaching him slowly. They were turning around the flowers.

*

_Flashback, two weeks ago_

_“Dear Neville,_

_I know you probably don’t want to hear about me but I received an invitation from your son. He invites me to his wedding and I don’t know if I should answer yes. Our... history, it’s not over. I know we haven’t talk to each other for years. I wanted to make sure that... you would be able to accept that. If you don’t want me there, I’ll respect your decision._

_Sincerely yours,_

_Draco.”_

_“Dear Draco,_

_I’m not surprised that he actually didn’t talk to me about it. Neither Luna had and she was responsible for the guests list. I don’t what **we** should do. I want you’re here, really. _

_But I can’t force you. So it’s up to you..._

_Neville.”_

_“Neville,_

_I really want to see you too. But... are you sure? I mean... I know our book is still open. But after all this time? I don’t want to make everything awkward. It should be an event for you and your family. Don’t Scorpius me on this one._

_Draco”_

_“Draco,_

_I’ve always been honest with you! I’ve never lied to you about anything and my feeling were real. What we had, for me, is real. And I am happy to read that you still believe that our book is still open, really. If you believe it, I would be happy to welcome you to that wedding._

_And I know that Frank wants me happy. I just don’t know how to talk to him about us, about what happened. You make me happy. Even after all these years apart._

_You still can take a chance on me, you’ll be the only I’ll ever want to take._

_Neville.”_

*

“So was I.” Draco replied. He hadn’t move since he crashed into the greenhouse, too freeze by his feelings to be in the same room as Neville right now.

And the botanist kept moving closer to him. “I missed you.” He finally blew. “And if the book is still open...”

The Slytherin could practically hear his mind saying something stupid to himself. “I missed you too, Neville. And yes... the book is still open. He was never close.” He smiled as he slowly approached Neville to seal his lips to his.

The kiss was soft, gentle and heartwarming. It wasn’t rushed of anything. It was _perfect_. Neville could feel it. It was the kind of kiss that makes your heart explodes. His own did when they both kissed for the first time in years.

They both caught their breath after that as their forehead were touching. “You haven’t change.” The blonde man just said. “You have the same eyes.”

The botanist never felt more alive in years. He took the hand of Draco and handed it to his heart. “And you have the same ability to make my heart beat again.”

The both softly laughed as they kissed again.

And again. Draco suddenly stopped. “What?”

“I think you’re going to owe something to our sons...” He laughed.

“And I think you’re right.” They both laughed as they decided to just lay in there.

_Just as the old time._

**Author's Note:**

> i have so much feels. i hope you liked it! come say hi on [tumblr](http://evgenymalkin.tumblr.com/)


End file.
